We're Heroes, You and I
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: A/U:- Clarke Griffin (or number three-one-two) finds herself trapped in a 'special home' for gifted creatures. After spending days of torture she finally plans to escape, with some help from her friends. But Clarke might come to find that things aren't always what they seem, and what will she do when she finds that what she really needs to escape from, is actually herself?


**A/N: Not too sure where this stories going, but the idea wouldn't leave me and I've found I'm really enjoying writing it, so hopefully if you enjoy it too we can all have a great time with this story together! :D**

 **Oh and Lexa will always live on because Clexa are forever!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Her eyes were the first things I saw. Those big green orbs stared into my soul as I heard the cage doors seal shut behind me.

I snapped back into reality. My eyes shot down to the hard concrete ground and I took a second too long to move a step making the strong, lean woman behind me pull on my arms and drag me away with her.

I've never felt more constricted; more alone.

Then I felt those eyes burn a hole right into my back, and I couldn't help but to look once more. My head turned to the side on instinct, and right away those precious greens stared hard back at me.

I would have smiled. I would have lifted my right hand up to wave back, in another universe, in another time. If I were outside of these cold, grey walls and out in the real world.

But I wasn't. I was so far trapped into the confines of this 'special home' that all I could do was let out a gasp as the woman pulled me harder against her side and pulled me further away from those green eyes, and long, dark brown hair. Her porcelain skin matched her white gown perfectly, it was hard for me to wonder if she were even real, or just a person I made up in my own twisted mind.

I know what They would say. They would say 'Yes'. They would tell me that 'I was special; different' and they would tell me 'that it's not unusual for someone like me to make things up, to pretend and imagine.' But from what I know is that, if that were true wouldn't I imagine or pretend something far better than this, than this stinking life They've put me in? Wouldn't I choose to think of anything better than a simple girl staring straight at me, to the point that I felt her all around and within me?

If I think of her hard enough, I can still feel that stare.

But no, They wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I'm not like them, you see. I'm not 'normal' or 'Human'. I'm too special for them to even pay any mind. So that's why 'things' like me end up in holes like this. We end up dumped and left alone, left to our own devices – our minds – and we're shoved so far away from anyone 'sane' that its laughable. If I had anything inside me I would laugh my frigging head off.

But instead I remain immune to the words of the superiors around me, and I stay the quiet sheep that they want me to be. In my pure white gown, white slippers and socks, my blonde hair cascading down the side of my face so only one dark blue eye can be seen, I remain peaceful and calm. That's what they want, and it's already been proven to be ineffective for me to do anything else otherwise. I tried. The deep purple bruises staining my stomach and ribs are proof of that.

So I keep my lips as tightly sealed as possible, as I'm trapped in this one room filled with only a rickety wooden table and three chairs, me sitting on one end, two guards in white jackets and black ties on the other. I've given up on looking at them; I'm not like that one girl I saw walking past. I'm not head-strong and loud. She didn't have to utter a single word for me to know that she had said her peace. They had gotten everything they needed to from her. Nothing.

So if she could do it, then maybe I had a slight chance too as well. Well, that's what I was aiming for. Then they had to mention him…

'Your father,' Those two simple words were uttered so quietly, so softly, I almost missed them, had we not been sitting so close together I might have.

But I heard. My ears perked up instantly, as did my heart.

'He was a great man. Almost too great for this world, wouldn't you agree?' The Chinese woman sitting in front of me pierced her cold brown eyes into my own and I flinched. I didn't want to show them a single thing and I frigging flinched. A small smile escaped the corners of her mouth and I knew I was done for.

She got just what she needed from me. Everything.

A few more questions later, his name mentioned three more times and I was done. I screamed, I shouted, I jumped back so fast my chair went flying behind me into the stone wall and my white feathered wings shot up from behind me, on reflex. My face grew so red with my rage, I couldn't hold it within me anymore, and my wings fluttered so wide that they scrapped the ground, my claws shot out of my nails, hard and sharp and I leapt for them; for the both of them.

I didn't want too. I told myself to stop. I knew this is what they wanted. I knew I should have remained calm, I knew I should have spoken with only my eyes like the girl before me. But I hadn't. I didn't listen to any of it, and I let myself lose control.

I let them see me for what I am. Nothing but someone 'special,' someone with an ability; born with something that could only be deemed as inhumane.

They saw me as a monster.

After I finally came to and saw the dark red oozing from my hands – my claws now fading back within me, my wings gently sliding behind me, my brilliant blue eyes starred wide and open at the two lifeless bodies lying right beside me, the sound of the door banging open as more guards came rushing in – I suddenly began to feel like one. I cried, I hung my head in utter shame, and I cried.


End file.
